Rejected
by Crystalyna
Summary: The title is misleading, I know. This is not a sad story; just a short one-shot songfic based of the LenMiku duet, Rejected. Enjoy !


**Okay! (I say that a lot in my stories don't I?) I wrote this last night on my handy-dandy DS based off one of my most favorite LenMiku duets, and thought I'd write it up on the PC and share it! c:**

**Sooo… nothing more to say other than this: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, OBVIOUSLY.**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.oO*^*Oo_.-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A girl with long, cyan twintails, short black and teal trimmed dress, and a microphone in hand walked out onto a dimly lit stage. Once she had reached the center, two bright yellow and teal spotlights flashed on and panned to the middle of the stage. The lights illuminated her long hair and a DJ mix station. As soon as she became visible to the crowd below, the dancing ceased and an ear-splitting cheer erupted.

The tealette began to speak into the black, shiny microphone, "Welcome to the Twilight Dance Club, everyone! Tonight, you're all in for a special treat cause' we've got one of the best DJ's ever, the famous Kagamine Len!"

Just where the girl had come from stood a young boy who appeared to be about sixteen, same age as the girl. He had golden hair that looked even richer in the dark light and electrifying sapphire eyes that glowed. He wasn't even aware that she had called his name due to the fact that all of his current attention was fixed on her. When the teal-haired beauty turned her eyes on him and mouthed the words, 'Come on!' followed by small, fast motions with her hands, he snapped out of his trance and back into reality. Hastily, he ran out sliding on the heels of his black and white converse to just behind the DJ station.

Grabbing the spiked-out headset that was sitting on the machine in front of him, he threw it on skillfully and yelled out, "Okay, are you all ready for one of the craziest nights of your life?" He received a loud cheer, clearly saying that they were ready.

Quickly, he started a beat and rapped out a dance for the hyped-up energetic crowd. As he reached the end of his verse, he changed the tune a little and allowed the girl, who he knew her name was Miku, to start her part. He couldn't help himself but watch her as she danced around on the stage; the crowd below following her motions. The way she moved and how her dress mirrored her body's actions enticed Len. Once she had finished her part for the time being, he swiftly turned his attention back onto playing and singing the song, though his voice waivered slightly. He noticed the people seemed to be getting a little tired, so he slowed the tempo and let Miku start her next verse. She walked around him instead of dancing this time; teasing him a bit by playing with his loose strands of hair and sweetly singing near his ear. Len began to blush and feel a little flustered because of her seductive actions. He tried to look away, but only to have Miku softly trace his jaw line and make him look straight into her narrowed, aquamarine orbs. Just as they were close enough that he thought she was about to kiss him, she pulled away, signaling that the end of the song was close.

As soon as the last note was played off, the two bowed and walked elegantly off the stage, waving back at their pleased fans.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.oO*^*Oo_.-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Once they were off the stage, the black, sparkly curtain was dropped from its holders and Len released a long, tired sigh, exhausted from the concert.

He glanced over at Miku and said in a low voice, almost a whisper, "For a second, I thought you were going to kiss me or something…"

"Oh really~?" His girlfriend said in a teasing tone while playing with his short, sloppily tied back ponytail.

"Were you implying that you'd like one?" She asked softly in his ear as she twisted his ponytail around her index finger. Len turned his head just a little and pressed his lips to hers. Miku wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer and deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips, wanting to gain entrance, but she broke the kiss and said, "No more than just a simple kiss here, kay'?"

He pouted childishly before asking in a seductive voice, "Then shall I take you home?"

Miku giggled lightly before replying," Sure~"

And with that, they walked towards the exit and headed home.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.oO*^*Oo_.-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Ho hum… just yet another story born from my midnight boredomness, really. Well, what makes it a little different is that this idea was sparked by listening to the Len and Miku duet of the song REJECTED. At three in the morning. And I just so happened to have my DS riiiight next to me.…So, put my sleeplessness, tendency to get ideas at night and my DS together, and you get the story above. **

**AND, since I'm nice, I'll give you the link to this most inspirational song~ (Heck, I got an idea for a fanfic AND a piece of fanart from this song! …Just remove the spaces, oki-doki?)**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=Dgt7gLnkJfw&list=PL28E52B07B0C4E1B4&index=146**

**NOW, I'm off to fix my other story. :I Bye-mii~!**


End file.
